Sing for me
by erestorglorfindel
Summary: Glorfindel never imagined he'd get tangled into a world of rock and fame but when you fall in love with one of the hottest singer thats what one should expect and Erestor simply never imagined falling in love at all.
1. Chapter 1

Glorfindel:

"Alright Class your dismissed. Remember reports are due first thing" I stack my papers in a pile as my history class gets up and leaves. Finally it's the end of the day and I can go home and relax. Taking my shoulder length blonde hair out of it's pony tail I run my hand through it. I never though I'd be a teacher but you take what job you can get these days. I means it's not all bad.

"Ohh Finnn" Some a voice I know. My girlfriend Remmi. She hurries in hold tow what looks to be tickets. "Look what I have"

"What?" I take the papers from the red-head and read them. They are tickets for a concert by a band called Hopeless. Depressing name isn't it. They are for tomorrow night. Friday. "You want to go to a concert?"

"Fin this is my favorite band. I put my name in for a chance to meet them and have tickets" She smiles and jump hugs me. "And I won!"

"Well congrats. Are you taking one of your friends?"

"What? No. Your coming silly." She loops my arm and drags me out to the car.

"Babe you know I'm not big into music" I let her in first then get into the driver side.

"Here listen" Remmi takes a CD from her bad and pops it into the car and music starts to play. On the drive to our apartment she tells me all about the band.

"Theres the twins. Elladan and Elrohir. They play the bass and electric guitar. Theres Lindir whose the drummer and of course my favorite Erestor. Singer"

I nod and listen to the voice as it sings. Well I guess he's pretty good. We pull into the driveway and she hands me the CD cover. I can make out which two are the twins. They both have dark hair as they stand on each side a big chair with their arms crosses. Another stands between them with white blond hair and his hands are on the back of the chair. The last one is seated in the chair with one leg over the arm of the chair. He seems different from the other three. His hair is deep black and because of what looks like eye liner his eyes pop. They are a dark brown.

"He's Erestor" My girlfriend points to the middle one. "I'm sooo excited"

"I guess we'll go then"

Erestor:

"Yo Erestor"

I look up from my laptop from my spot on the hotel bed and find Elladan.

"We sold out for tomorrow night and theres a contest winner" He sits on the bed beside me.

"Great...Another fan girl"

"Some ones in a bad mood" He smiles and pats my hair. "Then again thats normal for you this close to the concert"

"Yea but I also don't like them. It's a wonder I became a singer since I'm so shy. When I'm singing I forget about the people" Sighing I shut my laptop and roll over to lay on my back. My friend smiles down at me.

"And your damn good at it. By the way we have practice in like a hour"

"But I'm hungry" I smile at him as he shakes his head.

"Lets go out and get food then" Elladan gets up and tosses me my hoodie from a chair.

"You want to go out there and possible get ran over by fans?" Getting up I pull on the hoodie and tie my hair up.

"Why not? Just throw on some sun glasses and put your hood up" Elladan goes out into the other room and I fallow. In the living room his brother Elrohir is laying upside down on the couch playing a racing game with Lindir who sits the right way up. I have the oddest friends.

"We're going out" Elladan says as he grabs his own hoodie and our glasses.

"Out where?" Asks Elrohir with out looking from the t.v.

"To get some food. Want anything?" I slide on my tall boots and do up the laces

"Anything that seems decent" Elrohir tries to make Lindir mess up by tapping his arm and he gets one back. "Are you going to take a body guard?"

"For food? No" I grab my bag and fallow Elladan out the door. We put our hoods up and sunglasses on so we won't be noticed. Hopefully. Down in the lobby we notice a huge crowed standing outside holding signs with our names on them.

"Um.." Elladan and I look at each other then back at the door. We go find the manger of the hotel. He is at the front desk doing some papers.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" He asks without looking up.

"Um is there a way out of here besides the front" I ask and link my arm with Elladan. The manger looks annoyed as he sets down his pen.

"Why on earth would.."He trails off and he looks up at us and we take off our glasses. "Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Fallow me"  
The manager leads us down the to a staircase.

"Theres back door down there" He takes a card from his pocket. "Use this to get back in if theres still a crowd"

"Thanks" We give him a smile and go on our way. Outside we get to the from of the hotel and quickly walk past the growing crowd. We head down the street and look for a good place to get some food. The whole city is full of people and they seem to like to bump into others without saying sorry I hate rude people.

"Theres a sandwich shop there" Elladan points towards a shop down the street.

"That'll do"

In side the shop is a lot quieter with not as many people. We order our food and wait. While we wait one of our songs starts to play.

"Awkward" Elladan whispers in my ear making me laugh.

"Isn't this like the best song?" The lady at the counter says as she hands us our food. "Erestor has like the sexist voice"

"It's alright" i say and smile. Elladan covers his mouth to stop laughing. The girl looks as if I offended her.

"Not a fan?"

"Oh. I didn't say that"

"I bet I know everything about him" She leans on the counter to challenge me.

"Really? Prove it" I lean back to meet the challenge. This should be good.

"Hes nineteen years old, Born in the country Mirkwood, Hes a only child. Started singing at age three. His hair is black and long and he has blue eyes" She smiles like shes proud of herself. I lean closer to her and take off my sunglasses and take some hair from inside of my hood reveling who I am. Her eyes go wide.

"Wrong sweetheart. My eyes are brown" I giver her a little smile and head out the door with Elladan leaving her in shock.

"I love you" He puts his arm around my shoulder as we head back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R xoxo Russ**

Chapter 2

"I can't wait!" Remmi grips my arm as we wait in line to get into the venue. All around me theres girls. All screaming, excited girls. I kind of feel sorry for these guys. "Aren't you excited?"

"Not really Rem" I sigh and keep looking around and see four people standing on the other side of the road. They all are wearing hoodies and glasses. One is playing with long black hair coming from inside the hood. Another points towards me and whispers to the one with the hair. Great people are talking about me. The one with the hair looks down at a phone and they all take off down the street.

"Finally" My girlfriend tugs on my arm as the line starts to move towards the entrance. Remmi takes me over to the area where she has to met someone about winning the contest. A man in a grey suit greets us. He has long dark hair pulled back in a braid.

"Hello. You must be the winner." The man shakes our hands. "And who are you?"

"Oh hes my boyfriend. Glorfindel" Rem says and wraps her arms around my waist. I never dated someone so clingy.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Elrond. I mange Hopeless"

"Aren't you also the twins father?" Remmi's arms become tighter as she gets more excited.

"Depends on the day and what they did" The manager gives us a small smile. "Now after the show you will meet the band. I will show you the way. I want to meet you backstage after the show"

"Oh yay"

"Alright. Enjoy the show" He gives a smile and walks away.

"I want a shirt" Remmi pulls me to a crowd of people and after what seems like forever she gets her shirt and we head to our seats. It's dark inside the concert hall and loud. "Here we are"

I don't have to wait long. Bright lights soon brighten the stage showing the four people who were on the cover. The room erupts into cheers. The one Remmi called Erestor holds up a hand and the room quiets down. Then he starts to talk.

"Good evening everyone. I'd like to personally welcome you to our show. We are excited to be here and are hoping to give you a good concert. As you know my name is Erestor" He takes the mic and walks over to his band mates. "Here we have Elladan, Elrohir and Lindir. We are...Hopeless"

The crowd once again starts to cheer and the music starts. The singer erestor seems right in his element as he runs around on stage singing. He looks really good for a male with his long hair and slim body. Hes kind of beautiful..I mean if I was gay..Which I'm not.

_Two hours later_.

"Come on, Come on" My girlfriend pulls me by my hand backstage where we have to meet the manager. I have to admit the concert was really good. They have some skill. We find the Elrond guy standing by a wall looking at a board. He sees us and smiles.

"Theres our lucky winner. Right this way" He turns and motions us to fallow him.  
-_-

* * *

Erestor.

"Oh god I'm tired" I toss my jacket away and streach out on the couch we have in our dressing room. Elladan and Elrohir sit together in a chair while Lindir walks around spinning his drum sticks.

"We still have a full night ahead of us" Roh sighs and rests his head on his brothers shoulder. "Hard life being famous"

We all look towards to door as we hear a knock and it starts to open. We jump up and makes sure our clothes look ok just as Erlond walks in with to people. One in the blonde guy we spotted when we were outside. The other is a red haired girl. She looks like shes about to explode with excite me.

"Boys this the contest winner Remmi and her boyfriend Glorfindel" Elrond gives me a light push forward making me greet them.

"Hello there. I'm Erestor" Smiling I shake the girls hand but she pulls me into a hug. Our bodyguards start to come forward but I put up my hand to stop them.

"Oh I am such a big fan" She says as she pulls away. "Can you sign my shirt?"

"Yeah sure" Elladan hands me a marker and I sign my name right where i am on the shirt. Next I step towards the blond while Lindir gets to met the fangirl.

"Hi. I'm Erestor" I shake his hand and smile. He smiles back.

"I'm Glorfindel. Nice to meet you" He looks right into my eyes with his own sky blue ones. For a second the leave me speechless.

"Umm Yeah. You..you two" I quickly let go and head to the other side of the room. My shyness is kicking in.

"Are you alright" The twins father comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"yea sorry just got shy I guess"

"It's alright."

"Hey Erestor are you going to come out with us?" Elladan calls from his place with the guests. I give him a nod and get my jacket. Our body guards lead us outside and past the crowd to our car. I hate limos. To flashy for me. We let our guests get in first then fallow. I notice the redhead likes to hang onto the blond. Must be annoying. She talks and talks all the way to the club while he keeps quiet.  
Once inside the club we sit at our table and sip on our drinks. I am sat between the blond guy and Elrohir. Soon the others go dancing leaving me and the two guests.

"Oh Fin can I?" The redhead begs giving a pout face to her boyfriend.

"Go on. I'm not stopping you"

In a hurry she gets up and runs into the crowd. Now thers just us. Sitting there in silence. Looking over at him I see he is playing a game on his phone.

"Bored?" I ask and make him jump a little.

"No. It's just this isn't really my style." He smiles and sets his phone down.

"yeah same here. I just come for my friends. I'd rather be back at the hotel sleeping or watching some movies"

"I agree with you. Remmi dragged me along. To be honest I not that into music"

"Oh really?" I rest my chin in my hand and watch him. "What did you think of us?"

"I liked it. I really did. You have a talent and use it well. As for me I'm a history teacher" He says. Hmm then hes older then he looks?

"Your young for a teacher"

"Only 27. How old are you?"

"19. I'll be 20 soon though" I yawn and rest my head in my arms.

"You look really tired. Are you sure you want to be here" I can hear some concern in his voice. A very nice voice.

"I don't. Hey want to go back to my hotel. we could watch some T.V or something. You know since this isn't your style."

"Yeah sure"

I inform my friends that we are leaving and take Glorfindel out the back.

"why are we going this way?" He asks as I lead him through the back street.

"Fans. There everywhere. I can't take on hundreds of screaming girls." We quickly get to the hotel and up to my room.

"Wow this is huge" Glorfindel looks around the three bedroom suite.

"yeah. It's alright" I get my case full of movies and hand it to him. "Pick anyone"

"Alright"

I sit down on the couch as he looks through the book. Why am I being so friendly? I'm always so shy. i guess hes just an easy person to talk to.

"Here" Smiling he hands me a DVD. Hannable.

"I love this movie" Jumping up I put it into the player and curl up on the couch. He sits on the other side. Through the movie we talk and ask each other questions. He some how manages to make me laugh. People always have a hard time doing that. To bad we will never meet again. i think we would be good friends. I don't trust him enough to give him my number to maybe hang out. I don't think I'll even be in town that long to really be friends.  
Just as the movie ends his phone rings.

"hello? yeah? Ok I'll be down to take you home" Ending the call he looks at me." That was Remmi. I have to take her drunk self home but thank you for a nice time"

"Of course." I show him to the door and he shakes my hand.

"Goodnight Erestor"

"Goodnight Glorfindel"

With one last smile he leave the room. Sighing I sit back on the couch and watch some T.V. It doesn't take long for my friends to come back.

"How was your evening?" Elladan asks as he sits beside me.

"Nice. That Glorfindel guy is very nice"

"And handsome" Dan smiles and pokes me. "Does Erestor have a crush?"

"No. I just said hes nice."

"I think he left his jacket" Lindir comes over holding a coat. The one the blond was wearing.

"Damn" Taking it I look through the pockets and pull out a wallet. "Hes going to need this."

"Check if theres a number inside"

I nod and search the wallet. Sure enough theres a number to call.

"It's to late to call now. I'll just call tomorrow and bring it to him"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello enjoys**

**xoxoruss**

Chapter 3  
Erestor

Oh I hate mornings. Their always so annoying. I look out the window of my room and dry my hair. Outside it's pouring.

"Wonderful" On my bed my phone rings and I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Erestor? Are you coming?" The voice on the other side is clearly Lindir.

"Where?"

"Downstairs? If you don't hurry up the twins will eat everything" There is laughter in his voice.

"I'll be right down and tell Elrohir that if he eats all the grapes again I'll get him"

"Will do"

Putting on my shoes I get my phone and the paper with the number on it. Lucky for me the hallways are clear and my walk down the the dinning room in a pleasant one.I am greeted by my friends, Elrond and two of our bodyguards.

"Theres sleeping beautie" Elladan gives me a big smile as I sit down beside.

"Shut up. Whats there to eat?"

"Saved you some" The other twin hands me a bowl filled with grapes and I take them happily.

"Oh thank you"

"Did you call him yet?" Lindie looks up from poking at his eggs.

"Doing it" Getting my phone out I call the number on the paper. It takes a minute for some one to answer.

"Hello?" Come a tired sounding voice.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

"Um No. Whose this and how'd you get my number"

"I found it. I kinda have something thats yours and want to return it" I start eating my grapes as I talk. "When are you free?"

"Well I have nothing today"

"Alright So give me your address and I'll just swing by and give it to you" I write down the address and say my goodbye but he stops me.

"You didn't say who you where"

"Oh Sorry. It's Erestor" I smile as I hear something be dropped. "Better pick that up"

"I didn't expect to get a call from you" I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Surprise. So I'll be there soon and if you don't mind um please have your girlfriend not there. It's to early to be jumped on"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok Talk soon. Bye" As I hang up and look at my friends they are all smiling at me. "What?"

"Some one has a crush" They say together.

"I do not" Eating a few more grapes I put the number in my pocket."I'm off"

"Take a driver" Elrond says as he reads his paper and motions for one of the guards to go with me.

"Great"  
We get the jacket and wallet then I fallow the guard outside where he holds a umbrella so i can get to the car without getting wet. He holds the door open and I get inside. The drive to Glorfindels apartment is not long and quiet. Once I am at his door I look down at the paper where I wrote his address for a minute. Soon the door opens and there stands Glrofindel with his shirt undone and blond hair pinned up. All of a sudden my shyness kicks in.

"Um Hi. I called earlier" I look down at my hands.

"Good to see you. Come in" He opens the door wider letting me in. His apartment is very neat and cozy. One a far way there is a bow hung up on the way. I guess he likes hunting? Theres a living room, kitchen and doors to the bathroom and bedroom. Simple and sweet.

"I..I like your place"

"Thanks. It's not as high class as your use to but it's alright"

"I um like the simple life" Looking away from him I hold out his things. "You left these at the hotel. I though you'd want them back"

"I was wondering where that went" He laughs a little and tosses his things on his couch. "So what are you doing today"

"Um Well nothing I don't think. You?"

"Same. Hey want to get some coffee?" Glorfindel smiles at me and I smile back.

"I'd love to"

"Great" He does up his shirt and gets his jacket. "Theres a place close by and don't worry it's kind of a privet place"

I nod and fallow him out the door along with my guard. We walk down the street and enter a shop close to his apartment. Inside it smells great. Glorfindel takes me to a upper floor where it's only us. The guard stands at the top of the staries and only lets the waiter in.

"This is a nice place. Thanks for taking me" I sip on my coffee and watch him stir his.

"Your welcome. I though you'd like it since you told me your not into the party things"

"Kind of weird since I am in a band" I twist some hair with my finger.

"I think it's nice. You do the who rock music stuff then enjoy quiet time.

"Yeah" We talk for a while until I get a call from Elrond that I'm needed. "I'm sorry but I have to get back"

"It's alright. If you want send me a text sometime. We could be friends if you want"

"I'd like that. Thank you for the coffee"

"Your welcome" He shakes me hand and gives me a smile. Back at the hotel my friends smile at me as I walk in the door. I just shake my head at them


End file.
